Famille, secrets et souffrance
by Eyael
Summary: je ne suis pas un traitre comme mon frère! Certains événements laissent derrière eux des blessures qui ne se refermeron jamais. N'est ce pas Aiolia?


Famille, Déshonneur et souffrances Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : saint seiya ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire suit le manga et non le dessin animé.

Le lieu ne semblait pas trop différer de l'orphelinat qu'il avait connu il y a de ça très peu de temps. De l'austérité, peu de choses pour se divertir, mais ici il y avait autre chose : la possibilité de devenir quelqu'un hors du commun ! Un vrai défenseur de la justice et des opprimés, aidant à maintenir la paix dans le monde. Du haut de ses cinq ans, le gamin découvrait peu à peu le lieu mystérieux baptisé Sanctuaire. Pour le moment le seul lieu qui l'intéressait c'était les arènes. Car il avait quelque chose à dire et qui pouvait attendre difficilement jusqu'à ce soir.

-Tu ne te concentres pas assez, comment espères tu obtenir un résultat ? » Totalement vrai et concis. L'apprenti de douze ans retînt un profond soupir : il en avait assez de ces fastidieux exercices. Qui plus est, avec le soleil de plomb et l'absence de vent… Mais bon après tout en s'entraînant comme les autres il finirait par parvenir à son but non ? Se remettant en position d'entraînement, le grec surprit des regards intrigués. Quoi encore ? Un bruit de pas précipités trahissant une impatience, un enfant bien trop jeune pour s'aventurer sur le lieu d'entraînement.

-Aioros, ce ne serait pas ton frère ? » Questionna l'un des spectateurs. Si effectivement mais que venait il faire là ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout ce chemin pour m'imiter ? Pas à ton âge gamin, » s'amusa le plus grand.

-Je suis plus petit ! » s'indigna l'enfant d'à peine cinq ans outré par la remarque et affichant une mine boudeuse. « Et puis je suis venu te voir parce que…. »

Son aîné ne pût réprimer un sourire Aiolia était parfois trop amusant à prendre des attitudes d'adultes !

-Parce que tu voulais que je revienne le plus vite possible, car tu t'ennuies ? » Acheva son frère qui avait un sourire plus large qu'il y avait deux minutes.

-Grand frère, arrête t'es pas drôle à te moquer ! » s'indigna le petit. « Non c'est parce que demain y a un nouvel apprenti de mon âge qui nous rejoindra ! Les gardes en parlaient tout à l'heure », ajouta il à voix basse. Sale gamin, c'était juste pour ça qu'il était venu le voir ? Franchement, il n'était qu'un petit diable incapable de rester bien sage….

« A plus tard grand frère ! » lança son cadet avant de s'élancer en dehors des arènes le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Aioros ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir étonné. Généralement Aiolia n'était pas collé à lui et ce en toutes circonstances. Au contraire, il était plutôt trop indépendant têtu tout comme lui au même âge en, bref.

Les habitudes avaient la vie dure mais combien de temps cela durerait il encore ?! Son frère était toujours assoupi la tête posée sur ses genoux, un sourire aux lèvres. Attendrissant certes sauf que ça faisait une bonne heure que c'était comme ça !

-Tu ne crois pas que le lit serait plus adapté ? Je ne suis pas un doudou tu sais… » Le plus jeune entrouvrit ses yeux verts l'espace d'un instant en faisant un petit geste de dénégation avant de retomber dans sa torpeur.

-Je crois que t'exagères un peu là », s'offusqua son aîné. « En plus je commence à avoir des crampes ! » Un peu plus réveillé qu'il y avait trente secondes, sa copie conforme et miniature qu'était son frère le regarda droit dans les yeux. Mais quoi ? Il ne faisait rien de mal.

-De toutes façons, j'étais pas fatigué, » protesta le plus jeune en croisant les bras. Ca lui passerait comma à l'accoutumée il n'avait rien contre ces moments de complicité mais trop c'était trop !

-Je déteste rester au lit ! » se plaignit le châtain en poussant un soupire de frustration.

-Tu dois pourtant te reposer, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas encore en état d'être debout. » pas avec cette anémie qui s'était déclarée il y a cinq jours. Pas avec ce visage pâle et cerné il devait accepter les soins si il voulait rester en vie. ..

-Mais j'en ai assez », répéta Aiolia. « En plus tous les autres doivent bien s'amuser sans moi », grogna il en essayant de se débarrasser de la couverture.

-N'essaie même pas de te lever, pas avec moi. » Le ton ne souffrait aucune réplique, le regard de colère contenue que lui décocha son jeune frère l'indifférait. Ca faisait bien quatre ans qu'en dehors de cet enfant, toute trace de famille avait disparue. Des longs moments à pleurer la disparition de ses parents quand il n'avait que huit ans. Et il espérait de tout son cœur ne plus voir des proches mourir devant lui. A l'extérieur, le soleil se levait petit à petit sur le paysage.

-Dis… Tu crois que tu pourras venir vers midi ?

-J'essaierai », promit le plus âgé. « Et ne te fais pas de mauvais sang, je dirais à Milo que tu es pressé de le voir. A lui aussi tu lui manques beaucoup tu sais ? Maintenant, essaie de dormir un peu », ajouta il d'un ton confortant. Il lui adressa un sourire et quitta la pièce.

« Plus tard, je voudrais devenir aussi fort que mon frère ! Je serais jamais faible ou malade. » se promit le futur chevalier du lion.

-Alors c'est vrai que ton frangin va bientôt passer l'épreuve de l'armure ?

-Oui. » Il avait répondu d'une voix calme, sans trace d'excitation. « Et je sais qu'il réussira.

-Comment tu peux dire ça, t'es pas voyant ! » fit observer un enfant de son âge aux cheveux bleus et indisciplinés.

-J'en sais rien, je peux pas l'expliquer Milo, mais… Je sens que ça se passera bien pour lui.

-En tout cas t'auras beaucoup de travail pour le surpasser, malgré ta bonne volonté !

-Peut être, mais MOI au moins, je persévère ! pas comme certains qui préfèrent laisser en plan ce qu'ils font ! » Là il l'avait bien eu son ami bienb que mécontent ne trouvait rien à répliquer.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, les deux garnements avaient immédiatement sympathisé. Liés par leur goût commun de l'aventure et des défis. Même si de temps à autre, des disputes éclataient. Aiolia s'amusait beaucoup de voir le futur chevalier du scorpion être jaloux quand il le surprenait en conversation avec le jeune disciple du Pope. Et Milo ne partageait pas toujours l'incroyable franchise du petit frère d'Aioros. Malgré toutes ces différences, ils s'adoraient.

-Dis t'es pas trop pressé de suivre les traces de nos aînés ?

-Si bien sur crétin. Si je pouvais, je voudrais être comme mon frère ou… Le chevalier des gémeaux.

-Ha ouais, quand même. » Son ami eût du mal à réprimer son envie de rire : il croyait vraiment réussir ce tour de force même si il était du genre zélé ? En tout cas, très peu pour lui, il serait chevalier d'or soit. Mais personne ne viendrait lui dicter sa conduite, non mais des fois !

Encore une fois. Un exercice encore plus harassant que le précédent, qui plus est avec la lourde tenue d'entraînement qui accentuait la fatigue… La poussière s'était collée à sa joue, le souffle court, l'apprenti se remettait difficilement.

-Relève toi. Dépêches toi, il te reste encore beaucoup à faire. » A ces mots, l'élèves aux cheveux miel fusilla du regard le sol avant de reprendre appui sur le rocher. Il n'en finirait donc jamais ?

-Il va vraiment falloir que tu deviennes plus résistant que ça si tu veux atteindre ton but.

-Oh ca va hein ! Je fais de mon mieux justement ! Quand est ce que tu vas me lâcher ?

-Quand tu comprendras que t'es logé à le même enseigne que les autres ! Tu n'es pas le premier à passer par là et surement pas le dernier !

-Peut être mais j'en ai quand même marre ! »

Le petit incident n'avais pas mis longtemps à tourner en une petite hum… discussion cordiale entre frères. Le plus jeune se releva en prenant une profonde inspiration, le visage crispé par l'énervement.

-Si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours suivre l'entraînement avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Ils seront sans doute moins tolérants que moi ! » Non mais franchement, quelle belle série de problèmes. Il s'y était quelque peu attendu mais pas à cette amplitude, ho non ! Aioros finissait par se demander si enseigner les bases à son frère était une si bonne idée…

-De toutes façons, tu t'arranges pour me faire faire quelque chose que j'aime pas quand j'ai fait un truc qui te déplait !

-Bien sur que non ! »

Les gardes les observaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes décidèment ces deux là…

-C'est vraiment dans ces moments là que je t'envie Aioros, » Fit observer un adolescent de quinze ans visiblement amusé par la petite scène.

A la remarque de Saga, le chevalier du sagittaire détourna son regard particulièrement gêné du spectacle qu'ils avaient offert. Aiolia ne semblait guère plus heureux de l'interruption et s'était remis avec ardeur à ses exercices.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours les autres qui ont la chance que je n'ai pas ? » se lamenta le grec en rattachant ses longs cheveux indigo.

-Y a que toi pour appeler ça de la chance saga, » marmonna Aioros.

-Ooooh allez, ose avouer que sans lui, tu te sentirais bien seul, » continua son ami.

-Humpf, comme on dit souvent : beati paupere spiritu, » fit observer le brun en lui décochant un regard froid en tournant résolument le dos au chevalier des gémeaux désireux de ne pas perdre plus de temps avec cette futilité.

-Oui et n'oublie pas non plus que « Ira furor brevis est. » Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison !

Un entraînement toujours aussi épuisant, un nouvel enseignant et ses proches qui étaient de moins en moins là, attristant.

Déjà six jours qu'il était parti et Athéna seule savait comment il allait. Maudits soient ces chevaliers représentant un danger pour el Sanctuaire et agissant pour le compte d'obscurs comploteurs.

Que deviendrait il si son frère périssait ? qui s'occuperait de lui, l'embêterait ou le consolerait en cas de problème ? Tardivement dans la nuit, il fût tiré de son sommeil par la lueur d'une flamme ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose !

-Moi qui croyait avoir l'avantage de la surprise, c'est raté ! » soupira l'aîné en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.

-Je suis si content ! tu m'as manqué grand frère, » murmura Aiolia en resserrant sa prise. Visiblement ses craintes étaient infondées : Aioros était en pleine forme.

« Dis… Tu me promets qu'on mourra ensemble au combat ? Comme de vrais chevaliers d'Athéna ?

-Je ne peux pas te le confirmer, mais je te promets qu'on restera toujours ensemble, » concéda Aioros. « Et surtout que je serais toujours fier de mon insupportable petit frère. »

Seul un froncement de sourcils fût sa réponse il avait du être si inquiet et ce, combiné à l'entraînement…

Avec précaution, il le remit dans son lit, le laissant se reposer. Et il devrait songer à faire de même….

A suivre


End file.
